Then Tragedy Struck Him Down
by xLadyRedRover2
Summary: When he reached the large tree, there she was. Looking at the tree. Feeling it. Hoping he would come back. He sensed her presence. And she sensed his...
1. Feudal Fairytale

..Tragedy Struck Him Down..

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or anyone related to Inuyasha and the movies and the merchandise...Ruminko Takahashi do and those rich people >.>

The Meeting...

Inuyasha was walking through his named forest. Searching for the tree he was pinned to trying to sort out his memories. His mistakes. His hates. And his loves.

When he reached the large tree, there she was. Looking at the tree. Feeling it. Hoping he would come back. He sensed her presence. And she sensed his. The two looked at each other. She broke down in tears. He stood there. She ran towards him mad, he was still standing there. She stopped and remembered who made her laugh, and who made her cry. She fell to her knees. He looked down.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kikyo..."

And there the other girl was about to break down worser than Kikyo and whispered

"No…please no…."

Chapter 1: Feudal Fairytale

Kikyo walked with Inuyasha everyday, for the last 3 months. They've known each other for the last 3 months. She'd look at him serious anytime her question popped up.

"Do you want to become human?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Tell me..."

"No..."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons..."

And they left it at that. Kikyo wanted to be with Inuyasha forever. She wanted to make him human. She didn't know why. She had seen him as a human before. Maybe she thought he was just cute that way and looked normal. Maybe because she wanted to try to change him. She never knew. She just wanted to be with him. Other days they were actually nice to each other. They laughed and talked. He protected her. He gave her a gift. It was his mother's lipstick compact. She took it in awe, almost not about to accept it. She was about to pull out her prayer beads but decided not to. The two then kissed and pulled away from each other, blushing. They then headed back to the village where Kikyo stayed.

The next day he wasn't there. She thought he was in the fields. She checked, he wasn't there. She checked his named forest, he wasn't there. She went up to the tree, touched it and there he was. Looking down at her she looked up at him. She saw the coldness in his eyes and she left. The following night she returned. He was there. In his human form. She walked over to him, looked up and smiled. He was sitting in his tree waiting for the moonless night to end. She sighed and left. He jumped down and ran to her, but before he could reach her-Kikyo was gone-he wanted to say sorry for the way he acted. But she-Kikyo- was gone.


	2. The Fateful Love Song

..Then Tradegy Struck Him Down..

Chapter 2: The Fateful Love Song

Inuyasha looked high and low for Kikyo. He even went to the village where she stayed. She was gone he wondered where she went. Kikyo was inside a cave healing a man named Brigand Onigumo. She had bandaged his whole body because of his was burned. She stopped asking and continued to bandage him.

Later after Kikyo had left him in the cave to bring him food a large spider demon. The demon offered Onigumo a proposition. After he said yes a whole bunch of demon went flew into his body. He screamed and a large spider appeared on his back as a scar. When Kikyo returned later Onigumo wasn't there. She left. And there was Inuyasha sitting in a tree nearby and jumped down. He hugged her tight and didn't let go.

"Were have you been?"

"Taking care of someone…"

"Who?"

"I don't know. A stranger."

She pushed him off of her and walked away. "Kikyo where are you going?" "Can't tell you…" "Why?" "Because I don't know where I'm going…"she ran, and then he ran after her. "STOP!" She continued to run away. He stopped then started to run towards her, but it felt like he couldn't get to her. She didn't look back she just ran away. "The next day a disguised figure that looked like her attempted to kill Inuyasha. "I can understand if your mad, but why?"

"None of your business."

"Fine then Kikyo why don't you just kill me now!" The disguised figure left and Inuyasha felt betrayed. The next day Kikyo wanted to see Inuyasha and used some of his mother's lipstick and traveled to see Inuyasha. While she was walking the same figure ran after Kikyo only disguised as Inuyasha. He attacked her and she fell. The figure crushed the lipstick compact andwas looking forthe Shikon No Tama that Kikyo was going to give Inuyasha.

"Where's the jewel?" He asked impatiently

"I don't know."

The figure then stepped on her hand and disappeared. Later before Kikyo had gotten to her village, Inuyasha attacked it, setting things on fire and killing villagers. He then grabbed the jewel and jumped off into his named forest. "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kikyo screamed the name of the wrongful betrayer. And shot a spell arrow at his heart. "Kikyo…why?" He said getting shot and dropping the jewel. And after he was shot she came to rescue the jewel. "Because you hurt me…" She returned to the village with the jewel and requested that her body be burned with the jewel. Her little sister watched as she was burned. And Kaede cried that night after Kikyo and Inuyasha died. And in the shadows a man was laughing


	3. The Girl and the Magic of Time

Chapter 3: The Girl and the Magic of Time

The girl leaned over in her bed to see her alarm clock. It was Saturday, and she could've stayed or went for the half day of school but decided to go. She woke up rubbed her eyes and scratched her head.

"Wow...Saturday already?"

She walked into the bathroom and washed up. She put on a towel and ran back to her room and began to change into her uniform.

"KAGOME! WAKE UP!"

Her little brother yelled from the stairs.

"IM UP IM GETTING READY!"

She yelled back. Her brother mumbled something that Kagome heard.

"I'll get him when I go down to eat..."

She put on her socks her clothes and when she reached the bottom put on her shoes. "Mom where did Sota go?" Kagome asked as she ate some food. "I believe he's taking the cat out for a walk." Her mother gave her a small smile while her grandfather was reading a book.

"SOTA!"

The girl looked all over the shrine grounds until her brother screamed out her name. She ran over into the place where they kept the well.

"Brother what is the problem." She asked coming through the door. "Buyo, he jumped into the well and now he can't get out!" She looked at him like he was an idiot. "..and you couldn't climb down to get him why?" Sota looked up at his sister frightened.

"Because..."

"Because...why?"

"Because...it's freaking dark and scary down there."

Kagome sighed then walked around to the other side of the well and climbed down the rope latter. As she climbed down she began to shake sensing something was about to happen. She quickly gathered the chubby cat in her arms. Just as she was about to climb up a demon jumped out of the dirt and grabbed the screaming girl and dragged her back down into the well, and under the dirt. Her frightened and pale brother screamed in horror as the cat jumped up and Kagome was taken

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!"

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAA!"

They both screamed each others name and the girl was gone. Kagome closed her eyes for a second then opened them again. She had let out a small scream. "Where the hell am I?" She looked around at the purplish-pink background and tried to grab it. "Oh my god..." Just then the centipede demon attacked. her. "Where's the Shikon No Tama!" She blew of the demon's arm with her hand. "What the hell...what just happened." Kagome was frightened. "I SHALL GET YOU BACK LATER WENCH!" After that Kagome landed in the bottom of the Bone-Eaters well. "Im back?" she climbed up the well without to latter. "Where am I?" She blinked her eyes a multiple of times as she tried to guess where she was. "Well I ain't home no more!" She climbed out the well and wandered around the forbidden forest. She wandered until she reached the tree. His tree. The then Sacred Tree. "is that a boy." She had whispered to herself. she climbed up the large tree roots and touched the boys ears. "Wow." she then looked down. "An arrow?" She used both hands to take the arrow out. He then awoke.

"So Kikyo where have you been all this time?"

"Kikyo...im not Kikyo!"


End file.
